


Good On His Word

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cumming In Clothing, Dry Humping, Leg Humping, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, face fucking, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: I just wanted to write Angel getting face fucked, it aint that deep
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this title is, i dont have anything to say for this.

If there was one thing Angel was good at besides sex and hiding a body, it was keeping his word. Well, more when he wanted to, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t good at it. So when after a fortnight of the infamous radio demon appeared at the door of the hotel, and made his stay in one of the more secluded suites of the hotel, approached him out of nowhere about his little proposition he smiled widely. Though in his defense, he always knew they broke with a little persistence and teasing. 

It had happened once, twice, a handful of times. Not that Angel really minded of course, got what he wanted in the end and an extra stroke to his ego each time it happened. 

Alastor’s inky black shadow always appeared before he did, sliding up the old wallpapered wall before the man appeared moments later. He had just gotten out of a networking meeting, something to help with the hotel but Angel couldn’t care less.

“Lookin’ pretty tense, toots,” Angel spoke smugly leaning against the hallway wall, they’re usual meeting spot. Somewhere quiet. Alastor’s crimson gaze narrowed and his smile sharpened causing the spider to hold up his arms in mock defense, “Hey hey, ‘kay, I know what i’m here for,” he leaned in with a wide smile, “so ‘ave your way with me Daddy.”

That got him a snort and eyeroll, allowing Angel to make a show of swaying his hips in the few strides it took to get to the empty supply closet. The fluffy demon opened the door and spun around before immediately dropping to his knees waiting for the other to follow him. Angel had put the pieces together long ago after this started happening. Alastor was a man of gruesome actions and fear, sure he knew very well how to charm and sweet talk his way into deals and high places, doesn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting to hold back each time when his annoyance and anger spiked around stuck up business men and higher ups for the sake of making connections for the hotel.

He went to Angel out of curiosity of a sense of stress relief, and surprisingly to Angel he kept coming back despite how much the man grimaced at any advances that weren't his own covering twisted ultimatums.

Alastor stepped in beside him after giving his shadow a look to stay out in the hall, to keep watch he had said a while ago. Angel wasted no time placing his hands against Al’s legs and guided him to press his back against the wall, he ran his palms flat against the dark sanguine slacks and hooked his fingers along the belted hem.

“Just leave it all t’me baby,” Angel purred, nuzzling up to the man’s crotch, “I’ll take care of ya.”

Alastor’s ever present smile gave faint illumination to the dim closet, watching the demon before him slip into his own headspace. He still never knew what to do with his hands so he took to pressing the heel of his palms to the wall and hooked his reddened claws into the wood beneath them. 

Sitting back on his knees Angel looked up to the radio host, running his hands along his thighs while he moved his second set up to squeeze his chest beneath some logo shirt he wore, “How we wantin’ to do this, dollface? Wanna just ‘ave me jerk ya off? Or would you rather me use my mouth like last time? Could let ya fuck my tits, ya wouldn’t last a minute doin’ that.” the demon boasted giving them a squeeze and a lustrous smile, “Y’know if ya really wanna, wouldn’t even charge ya, could take if back to my room and let ya bend m-”

“Enough, Angel,” the man’s eyes narrowed again.

He sighed a bit dramatically, going to work on the clasp of the belt, “Fine, whatever. But one of these days when a deal fucks ya over,” he gave a harsh tug to the man’s slacks to pull them down to his knees, he gave a wink, “My door’s always opened.”

Alastor didn’t respond. Instead he let his head thud back against the wall and closed his eyes letting the demon on his knees for him do his work. Angel spread his own legs to get himself more comfortable and nuzzled up once more to the man’s clothed sex before pulling the last barrier of clothing down scarred and tanned thighs, he never could help himself from licking his lips when he got a cock in front of him. 

The buck was still soft but never for long with Angel. He wrapped long spit slicked fingers around the base and gave a few languid pumps, leaning in to give a kiss along the hilt and looking up through his mascara coated lashes. The kiss turned to an open mouth suckle and he slipped his tongue out, continuing his hand movements as he curled his tongue along the base. His free hand snuck around quietly before grabbing a fist full of tantalizing soft fluff and feeling the prick in his hand twitch to life even more.

Alastor immediately snapped his head and glared deathly down at the man, “You best keep your wandering hands to yourself if you wish to keep them at all, Angel Dust.”

Angel chuckled and pulled back but never ceased his hand, releasing the hold he had on the fuzzy tail the man kept a secret to all- well, not everyone he supposed. Instead of saying anything he steadied the hardening cock in front of him and took the tip into his mouth, fingers massaging the base while he worked the sex organ up with his tongue and mouth. He felt it twitch as he bobbed his head along the hardening length, humming that sent vibrations up the other’s spine and pooling in the pit of his gut. Lapping his tongue along the slit of the head. 

He was doing his own thing while Alastor closed his eyes again, he furrowed his brow as his mind kept wandering back to the previous meeting. The mocking grins that curled and twisted at the corners of other’s lips, revealing pointed and silver teeth speaking words of condescending and patronizing words of doubt when he explained the hotel’s plans, the humoring behind their words as they tried not to laugh at him. Him of all people, one of the most blood lust and power hungry demon’s in all the nine hells. Treating him like a fool while he had to remember his motives. Having to sit in a room thick of the stench of cheap cigars while he grit his teeth and held his tongue.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Angel who had pulled back from his now fully erect cock, “So how you want me, what’cha thinkin’?”

He needed control, needed to be the one calling the shots. He moved his hands to knot painfully in Angel’s hair, “I want you to just kneel there and keep your mouth open, got it?”

“Ohh, love it when a man gets rough with me,” Angel smiled, knowing that look in Alastor’s eyes, that hunger for power pooling and swirling in the crimson, “No more talkin’, just shut me up.”

He had a moment to prepare himself before he was pulled down, cock shoving past his lips and hitting the back of his throat. He leaned forwards on his hands to better level his neck, holding his jaw as wide as he could not to let dangerous teeth get in the way of the man thrusting his hips against his face. He focused on not choking and to breathe, every time he was met with the hilt of the man it sent a fiery heat down to settle between his legs. 

Alastor’s nails probably hurt the poor spider by how hard he grabbed him, but they had this sorted out and the other didn’t seem to worry. So he continued to harshly snap his hips forwards while pulling the other along his cock, thoroughly fucking his mouth. Burying his cock as far as he could get it before pulling back and ramming it back in. Angel’s mouth was always so wet and warm, he knew when to swallow and was quick to work with whatever he was given. He came to love the feeling and chased it.

He leaned his shoulders back against the wall, hands still tangled in the other’s hair as he slowed but still pushed and tugged him along a few times along his cock before he pulled him back. Angel held an already wrecked smile, his eyes had watered from the quick and fast treatment smudging his makeup, spit and precum collecting along his lips.

“Why’d ya stop?” His voice came out rough, exhaling heavily through his nose.

Alastor dropped a hand and ran his thumb along a cheekbone, “Just wanna get a look at you.”

Taking the spare moment Angel reached one of his hands that wasn’t clawing and grounding himself along the old wooden floor between his legs, rubbing at the growing wet spot his leaking cock strained against. 

“I won’t warn you when I cum, but you’re going to swallow all of it,” Alastor told him, watching him nuzzle into his hand.

Angel dipped his fingers into the front of his panties, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, I’ll treat you good, darlin’.”

He settled his weight back on all four of his arms, presenting his open mouth to Alastor again. The wiggling of his hips was cut short when strong hips were thrusted forwards again into his waiting mouth, moaning around the intrusion that pricked tears in his eyes. His jaw ached as did his scalp, knees digging awkwardly into the floor where the floorboards met. But he was in his headspace, he loved this. Sure he enjoyed making men weak under his hands and skilled touches, but he’d be a damn liar if he said he didn’t get off on this type of rough treatment. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing himself to be fucked into and tasting precum on his tongue. Dammit he ached, he had something inside of him, but not where he wanted it. His mind wandered, it was probably sick of him to hope one of these meetings go to absolute shit so he could get Alastor between his legs.

No, don’t think like that, Anthony, that ain’t good for ya. But fuck, if the man could fuck just his mouth like this he could try and imagine how else he could wreck him. Tight grips not in his hair but bruising his hips instead. Was Al into spanking? He’d totally be into spanking, and not that soft weak bullshit. He’d happily give all the reins to him, because damn if he was like this with just oral or some simple jerking off, he squeezed his legs together and moaned around the mouthful he was taking.

That seemed to have pushed Alastor over the edge, lurching forwards as he grasped at the spider’s hair tighter, forcing him hard all the way down on his cock and holding him there as he came. His thighs quivered and stomach tightened as he spilled his seed down the man’s throat. Angel let himself be held there, allowing the bitter cum flood up into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take what he could. When the fingers curled in his white locks loosened their grip he slowly pulled back, swallowing around the softening cock as he went to swallow everything he was given. 

He sat back on his heels proudly, leaning on his hands while he licked his lips, opening his mouth to prove he had swallowed it all, “Feel any better, Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I guess we got another one.

Alastor leaned against the wall for a second to catch his breath, watching the way the other winked a discolored eye at him before he righted himself and pulled his slacks back up. He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply to take everything in.

He opened them when he heard Angel shifting around, sitting back against the opposite with and splaying his long stocking clad legs out. Angel was holding up the bottom hem of the long dress-like shirt he wore between his teeth before he noticed the other.

“Aye, your not tha the only one who’s gettin’ off here,” he sighed and ran his hand over the front of his panties again, “Don’t bother me if you stay an’ watch or just leave, but I’ve got my own problem to deal with.”

The buck watched for a moment, tilting his head as the other slid his eyes shut and ran his hand over again, letting out a shaky sigh. Just as the fluffy demon was about to dip his hand into the panties Alastor spoke, “C’mere.”

Angel halted his actions and looked up at the other, an expression on his face that he must’ve misheard him, but Alastor wasn’t repeating himself, “come over there?”

“You heard me, take it or leave it before I change my mind,” Alastor folded his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles in front of him, speaking once more when Angel made the move to stand up, “I didn’t say you could get up yet, Ange.”

Angel stopped when he was on his knees before curiously crawling over to the other and settled on his knees again, “Yeah?”

“I suppose since you helped me after one of the more stressful days i’ve had in awhile i should, in a way, help you out?” he mused.

Angel smiled and raised a brow and smiled, “You gonna suck me off, bambi?”

“Absolutely not, that’s something i’m above myself to do,” the man grimaced for a moment, and Angel held back a glare to whatever that was supposed to mean.

Instead of talking Alastor moved his leg to settle his foot between the open space between Angle’s parted legs, getting another puzzled look, he answered, “I’m not so opposed to the thought of seeing you rut yourself against me- i used you, so why not humor the idea of you using me? To some degree of course, we do have our deals in this.”

The arachnid demon looked down at what he was presented before looking up with clumped lashes, “You want me t’get off on your leg.”

“Why not? I’ve seen weirder things people have done to release their sexual needs, I just humor this as perhaps a more intimate way of doing so for you, if not though I certainly understand.”

When he started to pull his leg away he was held back by the ankle when Angel spoke, “Hold on, never said no here.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes as his smile widened, “Of course you didn’t.”

Angel held back a shiver but allowed himself to let out a soft mewl from his lips when he felt the other gently lift his foot and run the toe of his shoe along the underside of his still clothed balls. Angel parted his legs more and tried his best to situate himself.

“Think ya can do me a favor and gimme a little something more to work with here?” Angel asked, looking up through his lashes at the other man.

Surprisingly instead of slumping more against the wall Alastor moved to sit down, back resting against the wooden panels.He further slotted his leg between the parted legs of the other and allowed him to straddle it. Angel looked down before humming, resting his hands along the other’s thigh and watched him with mismatched eyes.

Carefully he settled down against Alastor’s leg, shifting his hips and drawing a soft sigh from himself, still watching the other. He finally closed his eyes as he began a simple rhythm, softly grinding his hips along with his back arched. Pointed teeth bit down gently on his lower lip as he let his mind wander.

His cock ached in his panties, moving a hand down to pull him free only to be stopped with the radio demon speaking up, “You are not to take those off, I’m not having you ruin my slacks when you cum.”

“Y-yeah,” Angel sighed through his nose, delving a little into a fantasy of his as he added onto his words, “Sir.”

Alastor quirked a brow at that.

Instead of freeing himself Angel took to rubbing himself along the front of the panties, feeling the wet spot created by the precum there, still grinding his hips and losing himself in the friction. He wandered, thinking of better places to be grinding upon. He wondered if next time Alastor humored him if he would let him settle in his lap and grind up his clothed cock, perhaps getting him up again. He dipped his chin down as second hands moved up to squeeze at his chest. The thought of grinding along him until the demon had enough and freed his own cock once more, to pull down Angel’s panties and spit in his hand before taking both their pricks in hand and jerking them off together. Being close to hear those soft huffs and the way Alastor’s calm demeanor would ever so subtly shift bringing them closer to release. Though he knew him, he knew he would be more chasing his own pleasure than Angel’s. 

God forsaken he was close, squeezing his fluffy tits in his hands and rolling them along with his hips, rutting himself along Alastor’s legs as he sighed a soft moan at his thoughts. He wondered if Alastor would be kind enough to let him cum along with him, or would he pinch off the base of his cock just before release and have him beg. 

“P-please,” he whispered a loud, opening his pink eyes and shifting back to lean on his hands behind him, humping Alastor’s leg harder, pushing his hips down.

The thought of Alastor forcing his slick fingers into Angel’s mouth after they had both cum, having him suck them off clean for him with a smile is what sent him over the edge. He dropped his head down towards his chest and whispered, “Oh fuck.”

He came in his panties, causing a sticky mess that would surely annoy him as he would make his way back to his own suite to change. But in the moment he didn’t care, arms shaking as he shifted himself along to chase the pleasure until he lost it, stomach tightening as he did so. He peaked at Alastor with a smile, his tongue slightly hanging out as he breathed through his mouth.

“Are you finished?” Alastor spoke nonchalantly, watching as the arachnid shallowly humped through the rest of his orgasm.

Angel hummed and ran his fingers through his puffed up fluff, “mmmmn, yeah.”

“Good, now if you would be so kind to remove yourself from my leg,” Angel sighed and swung his leg over to let the man stand up and brush himself up, he rolled his eyes at the wet spot along his crimson slacks. 

Angel stayed sitting on the floor, batting his eyelashes, “Thanks for that, and they say you don’t have a heart.”

Alastor waved him off and was facing the door to the hallway, “Well one must return favors at some point, keep things balanced as they should be.”

“If that’s the case, bambi, you owe me a lot more favors,” though the man didn’t face him the fluffy demon still laid back on his elbows and spread his legs ever so slightly, ignoring the way the cold air hit his soiled underwear. 

“I fear it's the other way around seeing how many times i’ve lied on your behalf to the girls and the rest of the staff,” Al reminded him.

Angel groaned, “Don’t bring them broads up right now, i’m still in that afterglow.”

The cannibalistic demon placed his hand on the doorknob, looking down at the other now, his smile soft, “You should best pick yourself off the floor-”

“Or what?”

“-and clean yourself up.” he ignored the comment. 

“Yeah yeah, suppose you’re right, can’t walk around with my own spunk in my panties, gonna get hella annoyin’,” he stretched before finally standing up from the floor. 

Alastor watched, looking him up and down as he did so, righting his sweater to have it rest once more at the middle of his soft thighs.

“Angel,” said demon looked over to him and hummed in acknowledgement, “I should warn you, this weekend there will be important guests joining us here at the hotel. It would be best if you were on your best behavior during those times.”

“I know, Charlie told me and Vaggie nagged me,” He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Perhaps,” Alastor opened the door, pausing halfway through, “I should request you keep your free time cleared in the meantime.”

Angel straightened his back and smiled widely, taking long strides out of the closet, “Ohh, but of course. You have my  _ word.” _

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate the ending but I have something in the works that plays off of this situation they have. Euuugh
> 
> Kudos/comment/ I dunno whatever the adults are doing these days

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a second chapter i have semi-written out because i also wanted angel to use Alastor's foot and grind on him until he cums in his panties. That's why the ending is the way that it is, because i was gonna keep it in as one full one shot, but then it flowed weird and i thought, "hmmm, maybe i can make it a lone fic or just add it as a second chapter. Whatever the people want!
> 
> I have literally no reason to have written this besides the fact that I fucking wanted to.
> 
> Comment, kudos, smash that like button, and don't forget to subscribe for more videos whenever i feel like it


End file.
